Lucy Pevensie? Or is it Potter?
by swanglade37
Summary: The Pevensie's are an ancient Wizarding family. But Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy still went to Narnia. Susan and Minerva McGonagall are the same person. Lucy is also James's mother. Rated because I feel like it, and also for mentions of death. HIGHLY AU
1. Lucy Potter

_**This is a story where Lucy Pevensie is Harry Potter's paternal grandmother. Harry doesn't know about Narnia, or even that his Transfiguration professor is his great-aunt Susan Pevensie. This is a Harry Potter/Chronicles of Narnia crossover. It's kind of another Susan-dealing-with-the-death-of-her-sister fic, but still. I WOULD LIKE TO REITERATE THAT THIS STORY HAS NO PJO. SUSAN IS MCGONAGALL, NOT ANNABETH. THIS STORY IS OF NO RELATION TO**_ _Wait, WHAT?!_ _ **.**_

Chapter 1:

Lucy Pevensie-Potter POV

"James, is that you, love?" Lucy Potter called out to her only child, and beloved son. Most people thought that young James was the spitting image of his dark-haired father. Lucy and her siblings knew better. Even at 8, James Potter had much of his mother and her family in him. He had Peter's loyalty and leadership, Susan's gentle personality, Edmund's bluntness, and Lucy's own free spirit. He had grown up hearing stories about Narnia from his mother and her siblings, though he had no idea that the stories were true.

"Yes Mummy. I smelled food." Lucy stifled a giggle. He truly was a Pevensie by blood. Everyone knew that Edmund and Peter could smell food a mile off, and be there within seconds. As she set the plate of food in front of her son, she remembered what she had to tell him.

"James, after you finish your lunch, we're going to visit Uncle Peter. Okay?"

"Will Uncle Edmund and Aunt Susan be there too?" James asked.

"Not Ed. He's still on his trip, and Su is rather busy teaching. But Nadia, Katherine, and Robert will be there for sure."

"Yay!" Nadia and Robert (aged 7 and 10 respectively) were Peter's children, and Katherine (age 9) was Edmund's daughter. Susan and her husband, Owen McGonagall had no children. Since Susan taught at Hogwarts, and Owen worked at the Ministry, their kids would be left with an aunt or uncle for hours (and occasionally days) at a time, and neither wanted that. A small cough broke through her thoughts. She frowned as she felt her son's forehead.

"Do you still have that cough?" James hung his head. "James!"

"I'm sorry Mummy. But I really wanted to see Nadia and Robby and Rinie! It's been almost a month since we've seen them." Lucy sighed.

"I know love. But you have to realize that if you're contagious and we go over to Peter's, you could infect the others. You don't want that, do you?"

"No Mummy." Lucy nodded, and stood up.

"I'm going to phone Peter and tell him we can't come over. You go up to bed and rest. I'll be up there in a minute."

"Okay Mummy."

Neither knew that that would have been James's last chance to see his uncle, aunts, and cousins. Two weeks later, the train crash happened. Lucy had been over at Peter's for the day, baking a cake for her son's birthday. On the way back, with her brothers, sisters-in-law, and nephews and niece coming with her as a surprise, the train got derailed accidentally. There were no survivors.

 _ **Yes I know you all hate me for killing a bunch of children, but if their parents died, where would they go? I already explained Susan's predicament, and I really don't think James's father could raise four children by himself. Besides, this isn't a one shot. I will publish the other chapters quickly (like in maybe ten minutes).**_

 _ **Also, I know you're probably confused. Wouldn't Lucy be considered a Muggle, and therefore the fact that the Potters are a pureblood family impossible? Well, I am totally disregarding the fact that the Pevensies' go to different boarding schools. In this fic, the Pevensie's are another Wizarding family, that (rather obviously) died out almost completely in a train crash. Peter was a Gryffindor and an Auror, Susan was also a Gryffindor, but spent her time with the Ravenclaws, and became a Healer at first, but switched to being a teacher, Edmund was a Slytherin, but (like Andromeda Tonks) wasn't evil or neurotic, and Lucy was a Hufflepuff. Okay, this AN has gone on long enough. Please read next chapters.**_

 _ **Thanks,**_

 _ **Swanglade37**_


	2. The Day After

Chapter 2:

Susan Pevensie-McGonagall POV

 _No. No! NO!_ Susan was well aware that her crying was drawing attention at breakfast, but she didn't care. She had just lost her entire family to one train crash. Well, not her entire family.

As if summoned by that one thought, she heard a small voice say "Auntie Susan?" She smiled down at her nephew, her last link to her baby sister, not caring how he got to Hogwarts, just relieved he was okay. She opened her arms.

"Come here Jamie." He gratefully crawled in and curled up against her. Susan canceled her classes for the rest of the day, and spent it at her brother-in-law's house, helping him get things in order. Most of Lucy's things were packed up, with the exception of her tattered teddy bear (which James claimed immediately), and the three things she'd managed to bring from Narnia (her silver laurel crown, her dagger, and her healing cordial), which Susan took. She had taken all of her siblings' old remnants of Narnia (Peter and Edmund's four-pointed-crowns, Peter's sword, and Edmund's flashlight), and placed them with her bow and arrows, and her own gold laurel crown.

The next day, she had to head back to Hogwarts, but she promised to visit on Saturday.

* * *

 ** _Yes, I know this was a short chapter, but the next one will be a lot longer, I promise. It's going to be a bunch of short scenes from James's Hogwarts years._**

 ** _Also, I would like to clarify that in this fic, Susan is her middle name. Minerva is her first name, and as a child, she hated it, so everyone called her Susan. Now that she's an adult, she goes by Minerva, but her family still calls her Susan. Her full name is Minerva Susan Pevensie-McGonagall._**

 ** _Thanks,_**

 ** _Swanglade37_**


	3. Drabbles

Chapter 3:

Will alternate between Susan Pevensie-McGonagall and James Potter's POVs (plus a few Marauder Pov's every now and then)

Susan McGonagall looked at the group of First Years gathered on the steps. Some she recognized by older siblings or parents, some she'd never seen before, some were unfamiliar, but clearly were familiar with Hogwarts, and one she knew very well indeed. She gave a small imperceptible smile to James Potter, who was talking to some boys he'd clearly met on the train.

James still looked a great deal like his father, but Susan saw Peter's jaw line, Edmund's build and Lucy's smile. It had been three years since the train accident, and James had changed a lot. He was determined to hold onto his memories of his mother, but had changed. He had always been funny and mischievous, but recently he had begun pranking. He had also gotten a pair of glasses.

She resisted the urge to smirk when James was Sorted into her House. That was 5 Galleons from Pomona and 10 from Charles, who'd both been certain James, would be in his mother's House. Instead, she called the next student's name.

* * *

James smiled sadly. He'd taken out an old photo. In it, a young woman with long golden hair was holding a baby. The baby had tufts of messy black hair and hazel eyes. Every so often, it would make a movement, causing its mother to laugh, and cuddle it closer. Sometimes, when he was lucky the woman would look up, and he would see her bright blue eyes.

"What do you have there James?" He jumped. He'd thought they were all off somewhere, but somehow, Remus had snuck back in silently.

"N-nothing." James managed a smile, tucking the picture of his mother into his pocket. "Why?"

"You're crying mate." Was he? He hadn't even noticed, but now he realized there was wetness on his cheeks. He rubbed them away quickly. "What were you holding, mate?"

"Just a old piece of parchment. I was trying to find one for the Transfiguration essay, you know." Remus didn't look convinced, but let it slide. James cursed his own sensitivity. It had been four years, and he still cried every time he saw a picture of his mother. By now, everyone would have forgotten the accident. Everyone except him and Dad. And Aunt Susan. They would never forget.

He closed his fingers around the photo in his pocket. _I'll never forget you Mum. You didn't deserve to die._

* * *

There was a knock on Susan's office door. She cursed inwardly. It was March 27. She always canceled classes on this day. Had for the past four years, and would as long as she taught at Hogwarts.

"Come in," she called. To her surprise, her nephew came through the door. "James?"

"Remus almost saw the picture." Susan sucked in a breath. That picture was one of the last things James had left of his mother. His father had packed all her belongings in trunks, and locked them in the attic, except for the Narnian things (which Susan had), Lucy's old teddy bear (from the Blitz), and a few photos. James was terrified that his friends would find out about his mother, and so brought only one picture of her to Hogwarts. His favorite sat at his desk at home. It was a picture of the two of them, taken on his eighth birthday, exactly a year before she died. But that was beside the point.

"But he didn't?"

"No. I managed to play it off as looking for a piece of parchment for your essay."

"You mean the essay you finished yesterday?"

"They don't know that." Susan sighed.

"You will have to tell them someday."

"Fine. If we're still friends six years from now, I'll tell them. It'll be the ten-year-anniversary anyway." Susan wasn't happy with his answer.

"Six years."

"Yes. My eighteenth birthday. As good a time as any, right?" She laughed a bit at that.

"Fine. Would you like to hear some stories about Lucy when she was little?"

"Yes please!"

"Well, when she was eight years old…"

* * *

Unbeknownst to James or Susan, James' friends were listening to the whole conversation. Sirius spoke first.

"Bloody hell." Remus chuckled dryly.

"While normally, I would scold you for your language, I think that sums it up quite well. Bloody hell indeed."

"So, how does our Jamesie-poo know McGonagall as more than his professor? Also, what are we going to learn in six years? Also, who's Lucy? Also, IT'S JAMES'S BIRTHDAY?" Unfortunately, he was so loud that they heard him. James opened the door, and sighed.

"Come in you lot."

"I assume you heard all of our questions." James nodded.

"Yes."

"Will you answer them?"

"Yes."

"Will you answer them now?"

"Some."

"Which ones?" Finally, Peer spoke.

"You'll have to ask, and see." James responded. He grinned, but it was clear his heart wasn't into it. For the first time, they noticed the shadows under his eyes, and the hoarseness of his voice.

"Okay, let's start with the first one. How do you know McGona-sorry _Professor_ McGonagall so well?"

"She's my Aunt Susan." James replied in a bored tone. Next?" However, his best mates were gaping at him like idiots. "Stop looking at me like that. I know I don't I look like her, but do people always look like their relatives?" Remus shook his head. "Right. As I said, next question?"

"What are we going to learn in six years?" Peter asked.

"What I now have to tell you now. Next?"

"Hey! You didn't answer!"

"Yes, I did. Next question please, unless that was it?" His voice had a hopeful tone.

"Nope, not the last. Who's Lucy?" Sirius asked. The three were surprised to see a tear trickle down McGonagall's face, and James turn away. "Sorry, I didn't mean-"

"No." James turned back to them. "Lucy is-was-my mother."

"Was?" Remus asked. McGonagall sighed.

"And now, it is time for us to tell you what you would have learned six years from today, had you not been eavesdropping." Her tone had an edge of disapproval to it, and they were a bit ashamed. But only a bit.

McGonagall turned, and rummaged a bit in her desk, before pulling out a framed photo. When the boys looked at it, they saw a teenaged girl. She looked about sixteen, and had golden hair and bright blue eyes. She was wearing Hufflepuff robes, and had a prefect badge pinned to her uniform. The grin on her face looked familiar, and Remus (as usual) was the first to figure it out.

"She has James's smile-er-when he isn't smirking, that is." James snorted.

"First off, yes, I have Mum's smile, and I'm glad I do. Second, my mother smirked just as much as I do. Where do you think I got the skill?"

"Lucy did not smirk!"

"Yes she did. Just never in your presence. But she smirked just as much as I do."  
"That," Remus said, "is a truly scary thing." James performed the aforementioned smirk. Sirius shuddered.

"For once I agree with Moony." Remus turned to face him.

"For once!" He asked, teasingly annoyed.

"Anyway… " the three of them recognized that tone of voice. It meant "shut up before I stop acting my age, and hex you". They shut up. "Thank you. Now, as I was saying, this is a picture of my late sister, Lucy Pevensie-Potter. She was in her Sixth Year when this was taken."

"She was a Hufflepuff?" Sirius asked, surprised. "Sorry Professor, I didn't mean to-"

"It's alright, Mr. Black. Yes, Lu was a Hufflepuff. Our oldest brother Peter and I were both Gryffindors, and my younger brother Ed was a Slytherin."

"Short for Edmund." James whispered at his friend's looks of confusion. "Mum's _younger_ older brother.

"Wait, your family name is Pevensie?" It was Remus who asked this. James nodded. "My mum, she had a childhood friend, whose name was Pevensie. I think her first name was Lucy, actually." James gaped at him.

"Your mum was childhood friends with my mum?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Wow."

"My thoughts exactly." Sirius said. "So you two were like, destined to be friends, or something. Wait is that the thing?"

"Yes Mr. Black, that was. You may all go. I do not expect you three back inside my office until tomorrow. Is that fair?"

"Yes." Remus said, speaking for all three of them. "But what about you, James?"

"I'm going to visit my dad." James said. "I already got permission from Dumbledore, and my Head of House, Aunt Susan, so I'll be back tomorrow morning."

"Alright. See you tomorrow then."

"See you tomorrow."

 **(Yes, I know this one was quite long, but it felt wrong to make one scene into four of these little drabble-thingies.)**

* * *

Susan smiled.

"Here it is," she whispered, picking up the wood. Just as she remembered it, nine inches long, made of maple, with a unicorn-tail-hair core. Lucy's wand. The wands had been the only things found of the Pevensie's belongings that. Susan knew why. Peter, Edmund, and Lucy had been transported to Narnia, and the wands were un-Narnian. Aslan couldn't-or _wouldn't_ -bring the wands. It wasn't as if they needed them. The minute the train crashed, they had stopped being the Auror (Peter), the businessman (Edmund), and the fierce protector and mother (Lucy). She found Peter's wand (thirteen inch hawthorn, with a phoenix-feather core) and Edmund's (eleven inch cherry with a dragon heartstring core) in the drawer. When James came of age, she would give him his mother's wand.

She smiled more at the thought of her nephew. He was fourteen now, and even though you had to look close for signs of Lucy, they were still there, and he still ate like a Pevensie-large amounts of food, and _fast_ -, smiled like a Pevensie, and had a Pevensie's personality. Even if the rest of the world didn't see it, Susan did. Lucy lived again, in her son.

* * *

 **(Okay, this one was really short, but I wanted to do a piece on wands. In case you were wondering, maple represents the element water, and Lucy was crowned "to the glistening eastern sea", hawthorn represents the element air, and Peter was crowned "to the clear northern sky", and cherry represents the element earth, and Edmund was crowned "to the great western wood". In case you were wondering, I made Susan's wand twelve inches long, and made of poplar, with a unicorn-tail-hair core. Yes, poplar represents the element fire, and Susan was crowned "to the radiant southern sun". If you don't believe me on the crowning, watch LWW. Actually, watch it anyway. It's a great movie.**

 **Also, I going to make these drabbles in to at least two chapters, since one seems too long. This is the end of Chapter 3. See you next chapter, after I write it.**

 **Thanks,**

 **Swanglade37**


	4. Author's Note I'm Sorry

**Wow. I never thought I'd have to do this.**

 **Well, let's start the cliché speech: *clears throat***

 **I'm really sorry to those of you that thought this was a chapter. I know I haven't updated this story in forever. I will, as soon as I get information.**

 **Anyway, if you're reading this, you're probably Potterhead, and well as being a CoN fan. So, this message applies to you.**

 **I am going to delete** What the Bloody Hell Just Happened? **because I honestly am just not feeling that story anymore. I have an idea for a series of chapters set during an AU next generation. The universe will be the same, but the ideas will not be connected. The next generation characters will still be there, so don't worry. I will publish the first one by Christmas, which, I know is in almost a month, but I haven't actually written it yet, so I think I get a free pass on it.**

 **As for this story, I am waiting for inspiration to strike. If you get an idea for a drabble, PLEASE PM me, or review.**

 **Thanks,**

 **Swanglade37**

And, since I have to do a story with an Author's note, here's a small drabble:

A normal Potter family Christmas:

"Dad! Mum! Wake up! It's Christmas!"

"Why aren't they waking up yet?" Lily asked.

"Maybe, unlike _some_ people they can sleep in." Al snapped, cranky from lack of sleep.

"On Christmas? They _were_ kids once, weren't they?" James asked, puzzled.

"Well _sometimes_ -"

"Hey, what's going on? What are you doing?" Teddy walked in, yawning.

"Waking up with Mum and Dad." James said, still distracted by Al's arguments.

"Informing James that some people don't wake up at the crack of dawn, even if it's Christmas." AL retorted, keeping his eyes locked on James, glaring at him.

"Pretending I'm not related to any of these nitwits" Lily commented.

"Hey!"

"Hey!"

"What? It's _true_ "

"Kids?"

"It is not. I'm not a nitwit. I'm a Ravenclaw. It's statistically impossible for me to be a nitwit." Al stated proudly.

"What about Aunt Luna?" Lily asked curiously

"AUNT LUNA IS NOT A NITWIT!" James yelled.

"Sure James. Sure."

"SHE ISN'T!"

"Kids."

"James's fault!" Lily was quick to place the blame on her older brother.

"Not me! Al!" And James shifted it to their other brother just as quickly.

"Me? Blame Teddy!" Al exclaimed.

"I just got here! It's-" Teddy was interrupted by a small redhead.

"Not my fault. Thank you Teddy."

"That wasn't what I was going to say, but that is the safer option, so I'll go with that."

" _Kids!_ "

"Yes. Yes, yes you will."

"Great." Al was not to be deterred from his argument. "Now that that's settled, back to my original point. James, we aren't all morning people. Some of us _like_ to sleep in, so that we're in a better mood later in the day."

"Who'd want to do that? The longer you're up, the more pranks you can pull."

"NOT ALL OF US LIKE TO PRANK!"

"KIDS!"

"Hey! Mum and Dad are awake." James finally noticed that the reason for being up at 5;30 in the morning had finally woken up.

"James woke you up." Lily said.

"No! Al did!"

"Here we go again." Lily whispered to herself as the boys began an argument that would be interrupted by their mother shortly.


	5. James' Heritage Collides Part 1

**In this chapter, the teenage Marauders and Lily Evans visit Narnia. Enjoy!**

"Where are we?" Sirius asked, confused.

"What happened? All we were doing was hiding from McGonagall in a wardrobe. What was a wardrobe doing in her office anyway?" Remus tried to logic this out, but wasn't making any headway.

"Will we ever get home?" Peter whimpered.

"Let's just try to find people." James took his usual position as leader. It almost seemed to run in his blood, he was so scarily good at it.

"What will that accomplish, exactly? We won't know if they're friendly or not!" Lily Evans, the only girl of the group was a reluctant participant in the foursome's latest prank. She and James had started dating a month before, and while both were pleased with the relationship, Lily still could barely stand the majority of his friends (her reasons being: Remus was fine, Peter was too whiny, and Sirius she just plain hated).

"I don't know that Lily, but for some reason I feel like I've been here before. Or at least know of this place."

"How?" Lily and Sirius spoke at the same time, and then glared at each other. James shrugged.

"I don't know. Come on, I'm sure we'll find people ahead."

* * *

About a half hour later, the five heard voices. "See?" James stated proudly. "I was right."

"We never doubted you mate." Sirius assured him, before turning to the others and mouthing _not really_. Peter and Remus stifled snickers and Lily huffed disapprovingly.

No one had a chance to respond, because at that moment two beautiful young women rode into the clearing where they were.

The older of the two was a brunette with long dark brown curls and icy blue eyes that still managed to sparkle. She was wearing a long orange-gold gown with pale gold embroidery. Atop her head rested a golden laurel circlet. She looked about 23.

The younger was a blond with long straight golden hair. She had blue eyes too, but hers were more of a sky blue. Unlike the other woman, her face was a little tanner and there were freckles dotting it. Her gown was of the same style, but it was a shimmery blue-green with silver embroidery. She too was wearing a laurel circlet, but hers was silver. She looked about 18.

As soon as he saw the ladies, James gasped, then turned away as he tried to stop the flow of tears streaming down his cheeks. As soon as he managed it, he turned to his friends and girlfriend. "Let me handle this alright?"

"Why?" Remus asked. "Do you know them or something?"

"Or something." James responded. He turned back to the ladies. "Your Majesties, I apologize for interrupting your ride, but we are lost. I am James, this is the lady I am courting, Lily, and my close friends, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. We all come from the land known as Hogwarts."

"What a funny name," the elder of the two commented as the younger laughed lightly. "Though I suppose to some, Narnia is a funny name as well, is it not?"

"I never thought about it one way or the other, Your Majesty."

"I've never heard of Hogwarts," the younger spoke up now, "have you, Su?"

"I have not, Lu, but I daresay some of those in young James's party have not heard of Narnia."

"We are a small kingdom very far north, Your Majesties. Most of our citizens live in the same large castle, which is named after our kingdom. Indeed, my companions do not get out much, and do appear to know Your Majesties' identities. Would you mind introducing yourselves?"

"Of course we shall. I am Queen Susan the Gentle, Susan of Narnia."

"And I am Queen Lucy the Valiant, Lucy of Narnia. We have two brothers as well, High King Peter and King Edmund." James bowed to the queens, and motioned for the others to as well. Sirius, Remus, and Peter fumbled through the bows, and Lily managed a wobbly curtsey. " So, what kind of animals do you have in Hogwarts, young James?" Lucy asked.

"We specialize in owls, toads, and cats, Your Majesties, but we also have unicorns, thestrals, and Cerberi."

"What is a thestral?" Lucy asked. She seemed to be the more curious of the two. James winced.

"They are a type of flying horse, but they are only visible to those who have seen death. Because of this, they are often seen as unlucky, but in reality they are quite gentle and have not been bested by any other in navigation."

"Why have you come to Narnia?" Susan asked, changing the subject."

"We were touring this part of the world by ship, the trusty _Baroness Helga_ , when we got separated from our chaperones, Duke Albus, Lord Rubeus, and Baroness Minerva. They should find us quickly, but until then we are rather stranded."

"Well, we'll have correct that!" Lucy exclaimed. "You may stay at Cair Paravel with us. Your official story can be that you are the ambassadors from Hogwarts. Does that sound alright, Su?"

"Indeed." Susan responded, smiling. "Welcome to Narnia."

* * *

 **Yay,** Lucy Pevensie? Or Is It Potter? **Is finally off hiatus! I told you it would happen. This is Part One, Part Two should be along by the end of September. Right now, I am working on Chapter Two of** Four, Not Three **and a new HP story.**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **-swanglade37**


	6. James' Heritage Collides Part 2

Remus was thinking hard. James had seemed surprised when he saw the two queens, and downright dumbstruck when the name of the country was mentioned. That wasn't what was niggling at the young werewolf though. He could have sworn he'd heard the name Lucy before, and not just because it was a common name. He looked at Sirius and Peter and saw that while Sirius also seemed to be thinking hard about something, Peter was more concerned with fiddling with his wand. Finally, they reached the castle which James whispered to them was called Cair Paravel. The queens called over what looked like a beaver. "This is Mrs. Beaver, our housekeeper. She'll find you some accommodations." Lucy told them. "Oh, and you're all invited to supper with us and our brothers. We'll see you at seven o'clock." James bowed once more.

"Thank you, Your Majesties." Once the two queens left, Mrs. Beaver led the Marauders and Lily to a group of rooms.

"I hope you don't mind, dearies, but since Cair Paravel is rather full of other ambassadors, you boys will have to share."

"We don't mind, ma'am." James assured her.

"Right then, Lord James, you and Lord Sirius shall share the suite on my left here. Lord Remus and Lord Peter-do you perhaps go by a different name by any chance? It's only that the High King is also named Peter, and it would get rather confusing if there were two Peters."

"We call him Wormtail, ma'am," Remus offered. Mrs. Beaver seemed to consider this.

"That will do, I suppose. Anyway, Lord Remus and Lord Wormtail will share the suite one down from Lord James' and Lord Sirius'. And Lady Lily will have the suite across the hall. WIll that do?"

"Yes, thank you ma'am." James said. The beaver smiled one more time.

"Of course dearies. Remember, supper is at seven in the Hall. Just follow the crowd. You five will be at the first table with their Majesties' and the other ambassadors." James nodded again, and the housekeeper left. Without needing to speak, the other three followed James into his and Sirius' room.

"Explanations, Prongs," Sirius said when they were all settled on various couches in the main area of the suite. "Now." James began his story.

"Do you three," he said, motioning to Sirius, Remus, and Peter, "remember what I told you about my mother?"

"Of course, but what-" Remus stopped. Suddenly he knew where he'd heard the name Lucy in conjunction with Susan before. "You mean, they're your-"

"No way, mate!" Sirius exclaimed, also making the connection.

"What?" Lily and Peter asked. Peter had known, but had long since forgotten that McGonagall's real name was Susan, and she was James' aunt, but James had never told Lily anything about his mother.

"Queen Lucy is James' mum." Remus said, shocked. "But I thought your mum was magical, James."

"'Magic is different in Narnia.' That's what Mum always said when I asked why the siblings didn't just cast warming spells during the end of the White Witch's reign."

"The who?" Sirius asked.

"The queen of Narnia before the four siblings. If you can call her a queen, that is. She took Narnia over by force, and caused a winter that lasted a hundred Narnian years. It only broke when the four siblings came to Narnia, and Aslan returned." Even Peter could tell that James was telling the story the only way he knew how: the way his mother had told it to him. "Only, the two brothers were not on the best of terms. The younger had listened to something the Witch had told him, and betrayed a friend of the youngest girl to her. Then he ran away. The remaining brother and their two sisters ran once they realized what had happened, with the help of a pair of beavers they had met. The group set out for Aslan's camp, and along the way met Father Christmas. Before, Christmas had never come, but the Witch's spell was breaking. Father Christmas gave the older brother a sword called Rhindon and a shield to match. The older sister received a bow and a set of arrows, as well as a horn that, when blown, would summon help for the blower. The younger sister was given a healing cordial made from the juice of fireflowers, as well as a dagger.

"With the help of their brother, the beavers, and and the younger sister's friend, as well as countless centaurs, fauns, Talking Beasts, naiads, dryads, the trees, and especially Aslan, the great lion, the four siblings defeated the Witch, and were crowned kings and queens of the land. The land, known as Narnia, entered a Golden Age of peace and prosperity and the four siblings ruled wisely and well, having been crowned by Aslan himself." They all blinked when they realized James had stopped talking.

"Is that all?" Lily asked cautiously, a little worried.

"Narnia is in the Golden Age right now, yes."

"That wasn't what I asked."

"No, it isn't all. But it's all you'll need to know to pass yourselves off as citizens of this world. We got lucky today. If it was anyone other than the queens, we would not have been welcomed."

* * *

Later, at quarter to seven, the five convened again in James' and Sirius' suite. They had found clothes in the wardrobes in their rooms. Sirius was now dressed in a purple and dark yellow Narnia style tunic. Remus and Peter were dressed the same, except their tunics were navy blue and copper, and dark gray and pale blue respectively. Lily's gown was similar to what they'd seen on the queens earlier, but a little simpler. It was a deep scarlet with gold embroidery. Her dark red hair had been swept into a low, petal-like bun and a gold flower added the same contrast as her dress. James was wearing a tunic similar to his friends' but his more extravagant. Like Lily's gown, it was scarlet and gold, with extra swirls that Sirius', Remus', and Peter's didn't have. It was clear that both Lily and James were restraining themselves from snogging the other senseless.

Dinner went off quite smoothly. The food was delicious. None of them could keep themselves from internally comparing each of the monarchs to James. High King Peter was deep in conversation with the ambassador from a country called Calormen, and greeted them, but said little more to them. King Edmund asked a few questions about the way Hogwarts operated, who its rulers were, and things like that. Queen Susan was talking to the wives of some of the other ambassadors, but Queen Lucy was fascinated by them and their culture. It occurred to them, that she must be awfully used to dealing with people much older than she, so to talk to people only a year younger than her must have been a breath of fresh air. The food was delicious.

What happened after dinner, though, shocked everyone. A lion appeared. Everyone gasped, and every Narnian in the room knelt, James included. The lion chuckled. " Rise, everyone. Rise, Kings and Queens of Narnia. Rise James, Prince of Narnia. Rise, wizards and witch."

"Who-who are you?" Sirius asked, shakily. James had an odd look on his face, but he seemed more regal than before. He was a prince, the son of Queen Lucy the Valiant, and yet he wasn't. His parents were Charles and Lucy Potter (neé Pevensie), not Queen Lucy the Valiant.

"I am Aslan." As if that explained everything. In a way it did, but Remus was more concerned with the looks on the Narnians' faces.

"Lord James is a Prince of Narnia? How?" High King Peter asked, clearly at a loss as to what to do. James told his story to everyone, and they were almost a better audience than Remus, Sirius, Peter, and Lily had been.

"You're Lu's son?" Edmund asked.

"The Lucy I knew is not the Lucy that currently exists, but yes." James said awkwardly.

"How did you get here, if you were really born in Spare Oom?" Susan asked.

"Unfortunately, they do not have time to answer all the questions you wish to ask them. They must return to their world." Aslan said.

"But how did they get here?"

"James is a worthy Prince of Narnia, and Narnia will help those in need of its help. He needed to know about his mother, and the inheritance she left him, so the Old Magic brought him here to learn it. But he has learned, and now he and his friends must go home." He roared, and a swirling sphere of water appeared. Peter went through it immediately, but Remus, Sirius, and Lily hesitated. So did James.

"Thank you, Aslan." James said finally. He bowed once more, then turned to his friends and girlfriend. "It's time." Sirius and Remus nodded, and Lily slipped her hand through James'. As one, the group of four went through the portal, back to the world they knew. James felt something inside him change though, and knew that the Narnian in him yearned four the magical land. That yearning never waned for the rest of his life.

The next four years he never gave up hope that he'd see his mother again when he died. After all, she was in Aslan's country, with Uncle Peter and Uncle Edmund. And when Voldemort cast the green curse that ended his life, he found himself at a crossroads. On one side, he knew his father and grandparents waited out of sight. On the other, his mother, his uncles, his cousins, and more people he didn't recognize stood in clear view.

"You have a choice, my son." Queen Lucy said as he approached the fork. He nodded.

"I can either embrace my magical heritage or my Narnian roots, correct?" She smiled. He contemplated for a second. If he chose magic, he'd lose his mother again, but he was never completely Narnian either. As he thought, his wife appeared beside him. Even in death, Lily Evans Potter was lovely. As she slipped her hand in his, so like that day four years ago, he made his choice. Not left or right, but forward. With a little bit of both, a middle road came into existence. He and Lily walked down, and he felt his mother hug him one last time.

"I am proud of you, my son. I will always love you, James."

"I love you too Mum."

"May Aslan be with you."

"And you as well."

* * *

 **Another chapter finished! This closes the Marauder's era. The next one of these I write will be set between Halloween 1981 and May 2nd 1998. If you have any requests, please PM me. The next chapter of** Four, Not Three **will be published within the next week. Until then, farewell lovely readers, and may Aslan encourage you to leave me reviews.**

 **-swanglade37**


	7. The Issue of Harry's Guardianship

The underline indicates a line written by J.K. Rowling. I have not ever, do not currently, and will never own her words.

Susan Minerva Pevensie-McGonagall had not stalked the Dursleys all day to just let Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore put her great-nephew with them. She was a queen, and, had she been in the proper world, she would outrank him. As such, she was not willing to surrender him without a fight. Watch the Gentle Queen become the fighter.

"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall _._ " Forty years ago the look she directed his way would have quelled even Edmund at his most rebellious instantly. Nowadays, it tended to stop even the most determined of pranksters and rulebreakers. Of course, in true Lucy fashion, it rarely worked on James. She wondered if it would work on Harry. Speaking of which…

"How did you know it was me?" She resorted to the most difficult of maneuvers (for her), distracting the target. Lucy and Edmund had excelled at it. Susan had not. Allea, the faun who'd taught them diplomacy had said that she was too blunt and kicked her out of the lessons several times for saying what she thought, and not what others should _think_ she thought. And while bluntness served her well as a teacher of teenagers, it had not as a Queen of Narnia. Now, though, that was neither here nor there. Albus was responding.

"My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly." She'd been sitting stiffly? She hadn't noticed. As per usual, she gave the first (admittedly rather impertinent) response that flew into her head.

"You'd be stiff if you'd been sittin on a brick wall all day," she replied. Her response clearly surprised Albus.

"All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here."

Susan sniffed angrily. Even at the height of their rule, she had never been very fond of the parties she and her siblings threw periodically. Lucy and Edmund, ever the favorites of their people had mingled effortlessly. Peter had kept his dialogue to a minimum, unwittingly encouraging the image of the solemn, stoic High King. Susan… had made forced small talk with the other ladies when she had to, and had escaped to help Mrs. Beaver with accommodations whenever she could. "Oh yes, everyone's celebrating. You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no-even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news." She jerked her head back at the Dursleys' dark living room. "I heard it. Flocks of owls… shooting stars… Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent-I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense." Inwardly, she screamed, _Peter devoted his life to keeping the Statute of Secrecy intact. They're ruining that in one night!_ She didn't say it out loud because a strange thing had been happening for the last twelve or so years: the world was forgetting about the Pevensies. Susan wasn't stupid, she knew that this was Aslan's doing, but it worried her. The memorial of her mother in St. Mungo's, their family name in the Sacred Twenty-Nine, Peter's name on the list of all the Aurors who had ever died, Robbie's, Kat's, and Nadia's birth certificates, Lucy's record as the first Hufflepuff Head Girl in three decades in her Seventh Year yearbook; all of it was gone. In a few years, and the only trace that the Pevensies had ever existed would be herself, James, Harry, and an obituary she had framed and kept in her office.

"You can't blame them. We've had precious little the celebrate for eleven years." Dumbledore's gentle chiding brought her back to the present.

"I know that," she replied irritably. Narnia had celebrated for almost three months after the White Witch had been defeated, and she'd been in power for a hundred years. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumors." She looked at Albus, hoping he would add something, but he stayed silent so she continued. "A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore?" As a child she had been heavily sarcastic. The Blitz, attending school during Grindelwald's War, and the past thirteen years without Edmund had perfected that sarcasm and added cynicism to it. It was probably a good thing she and Owen had never had kids; they might have dropped dead from the amount of collective attitude in the house.

"It certainly seems so," he responded, reminding her that she had asked a question. "We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a lemon drop?"

 _Talk about non sequitur_. "A _what_?"

"A lemon drop. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of." What was it with Albus and his sweets?

"No thank you," she replied, a bit coldly. She was tired. She _had_ been sitting on a brick wall all day, after all. "As I say, even if You-Know-Who _has_ gone-"

"My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this You-Know-Who nonsense-for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name- _Voldemort_." Susan flinched, but not out of fear. She was a _queen_ , for Aslan's sake-what had she to fear from an upstart murderer? No, Susan flinched because of Albus's choice of name. _Tom!_ she wanted it scream. _His name is Tom Riddle! Lucy almost managed to turn him away from the dark path he was going down! My sister Lucy! Remember, dang it! Remember my family!_ But again she said none of this. It was no use, and she'd rather not be called crazy. "It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who'. I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name."

Susan cracks a bit then. "Of course _you_ haven't! You're Albus Dumbledore! _He_ fears _you_! But we aren't all you, you know! I'm not afraid of his _name_!" _He could be called Miraz of Telmar and I wouldn't fear him! I'm afraid of what he's done without Lucy's influence to calm the rage inside!_

Albus looked at her a little funnily. "Minerva, are you alright?"

Oh, had she said that last bit out loud? She manages a smile for him. "Quite. And besides, the owls are _nothing_ next to the rumors that are flying around. You know what everyone's saying? About why he disappeared? About what finally stopped him?" Ah, now she had reached the point she'd been most anxious about.

She fixed Albus with her best piercing stare; the one that had stopped Peter when he was in a reckless state of mind, dragged Edmund out of a slump and kept Lucy from running onto a battlefield to heal soldiers when the fight was still going on. Albus would know the truth of it. He always knew the truth of it. "What they're _saying_ is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are-are-that they're- _dead._ " _Please, Aslan, don't let it be true,_ she begged silently. _Don't take my nephew from me. He's all I have left, him and Harry. Lucy was your favorite. Please don't take her son yet._ She waited for Albus to assuage her fears, but he just bowed his head and stayed silent.

"Lily and James… I can't believe it… I didn't want to believe it… Oh, Albus…"

The object of her plea patted her shoulder.

"I know… I know…"

Susan struggled to regain her composure. It was hard. Her voice trembled as she continued. "That's not all. They say he tried to kill the Potters' son, Harry. But-he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why or how-" _except you, most likely_ "-but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke-and that's how he's gone."

Albus nodded and Susan's world turned on its axis for the second time in the past few minutes. "It's-it's _true_? After all he's done… all the people he's killed… he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding… of all the things to stop him… but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?" It wasn't the defeat that really surprised her, now that she thought about it. She and Peter had dispatched many an enemy with weapons, and Lucy and Edmund many more with wit and charm, but that was when they were adults in their minds (if not their bodies). Harry was _fifteen months old_.

"We can only guess. We may never know."

Susan pulled out a handkerchief from a pocket in her robe and dabbed at her eyes, finally letting the tears fall. Albus gave a sniff himself, but pulled out his watch instead of succumbing to crying as she had. "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way."

"No," Susan said, "anyone who knows you as well as I, knows that you would try to place Harry with Lily's only remaining family to protect him, because of the possible blood protection." Albus sent her a surprised look, but Susan was on a roll. "There's no need to be surprised, Albus. The only reason I wasn't a Ravenclaw was because the Hat decided I was a Gryffindor before I could protest. But I won't let you put Harry with these people, Albus."

"Petunia Dursley is Lily's sister. There is no reason why she wouldn't willingly take her nephew." Albus protested.

 _Amateur move, Albus,_ Susan thought, sending him a disappointed look. "Albus, you clearly have no idea how the minds of sisters work. Any amateur listener to the Hogwarts gossip mill between '71 and '78 knows that Lily and Petunia haven't got on since Lily first boarded the Hogwarts Express. As Lily's former Head of House, I can assure you that she held grudges formidably. If Petunia is anything like her sister, she will view Harry as nothing more than a-pardon my wording-a freak. So, I'm sorry to crush your hopes, but no, Petunia Dursley will most likely _not_ happily raise Harry. "

Albus regarded her for a long moment. "Assuming you are correct-which you may or may not be-where does Harry live now? Petunia and her son are Lily's only remaining family, and the blood protection only works with Lily's side. There are no orphanages in our world, Hagrid is already bringing the boy here, and if we send him to a Wizarding family he is more likely to grow up big-headed than not."

"What about Sirius Black? Or Alice Longbottom? They _are_ his godparents, Albus." Susan suggested.

Albus shook his head. "He wouldn't have the blood protection, Minerva."

"What's more important, Albus? The blood protection or Harry's life and sanity?"

"His life and sanity, certainly, but-"

"Then it's simple. Explain the circumstances to Wizarding Family Services, and let them make the decision. That's their _job_ , Albus."

Albus was silent. "Ah. I suppose I should have thought about that," he said weakly after a moment.

Susan patted him on the shoulder. "We'll wait until Hagrid gets here, and then we'll take a trip to London, yes?" Albus's creative thinking and out-of-the-box suggestions had the ability to aggravate most of the magical world, but he, like her, was a logical person at heart. When pushed and prodded enough, he would acquiesce to the solution that made the most sense. _He's rather like Peter in that sense,_ Susan realized, finally coming up with the answer to the question of why she tolerated him.

* * *

 **Hello guys, I know it's been a very long time since I last updated. This is the chapter I have been working on since the last one was published. I hope you enjoyed! Let me know who you guys want to be Harry's guardians. Hopefully the next chapter will come more quickly.**

 **~swanglade37**


End file.
